Family Is Stronger Than Evil
by Dare2dream00
Summary: This is the sequel to Witness! The Shredder wants Tally's powers, bad. And he'll do anything to get it. Even if that means destroying the one thing she holds dearest to her heart.
1. Chapter 1 It's MY Book!

**Chapter 1!!!! Okay guys! This is the sequel to Witness!!!!!!!!! If you haven't read that, I suggest you do, otherwise you won't get it.**

**But guys.....I still need a name, so help me with that would ya? **

**Disclaimer~TMNT is not mine.......harumph.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1~It's MY Book!**

**TallyPOV**

I was reading on the couch in the lair while my brothers were off doing their own things. Leonardo or Leo was meditating. Donatello, Donny was in his room on his VIAO laptop, which is what I'm going to steal one of these days. It's a kick ass computer! Raphael, or Raph was working on his motorcycle, I think. And Michelangelo...Mikey....I have NO idea what _he's _doing. Oh, I forgot to mention one thing.

My brothers are giant teenage mutant turtles. And my father is a three foot rat.

I was getting really into my book, I was lost in my book world when Mikey plopped down onto the couch next to me.

"Hey Tally." he said.

"Hi Mikey." I didn't look up from my book

"What'cha reading dudette?"

"A book." I still didn't look up.

"Well no dip Sherlock. What kind of book?" I was getting annoyed, and he could tell.

"A book with words." I looked up at him, and he was an inch away.

"AHHHHH!" I flipped back off the couch and landed on my butt. And Mikey had my book. He was looking through it and probably ripping the pages.

"Okay Mikey, you saw my book, now give it back." I said and stood up. I held out my hand.

"Sure. If you can get it!" And he flipped off the couch. I lunged after him.

"MIKEY! GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled and tackled him.

"What's the magic wooooorrd?" he still held it out of my reach.

"NOW! IT'S _MY _BOOK!" I tackled him to the ground and my book was thrown from his grasp. I scrambled up to my knees and crawled to get it.

"Oh no you don't!" Mikey laughed and grabbed my ankles and pulled me back.

"NO! Let me go! I want to READ!" I clawed the carpet.

Screw it! We were wrestling now. I got him in a headlock while laughing.

"Give Mikey?"

"NEVER!" He flipped me and had me pinned. I flipped him on his plastron and pulled his arm behind his shell. He rolled over so he was on top of me. Dang he was heavy!

I got a connection with his mind and made him get off, help me up and give me my book. I could've just done that in the first place, but what fun would that be?

Oh, I forgot to mention that too.

I can control minds.

Yea, I'm sorta Aphrodite's reincarnated jewel. Believe me, you don't really want to get into the details about what happened to me and my best friend Debbie like 7 months ago.

Just then Leo, Raph, and Donny, and Master Splinter came in and sat on the couch and turned on the tube.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**There you go! I started this WAY earlier then I expected. But I might not update until school starts, so bare with me. **

**Oh, sorry this was sorta a lame chapter. BUT IT WILL GET BETTER!**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks.**

**P.S-I still need a name, so if you'll help me, I'd be grateful!**

**=)-Z--Z**


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmare

**Chapter 2! I STILL NEED A NAME!**

**Disclaimer~TMNT is not mine**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2~Nightmare **

**TallyPOV**

After me and Mikey's 'spat', if you want to call it that, Master ended up making us cook dinner. Which wasn't so bad, we could've ended up doing a hundred flips for all I know. But we made homemade pizza. Yum.

Mikey flipped the doe and I handled the toppings. We ended up two hours later, (10:00pm) with a extra cheesy pizza with, pepperonis, sausage, hamburger, and more cheese, and flower all over Mikey and I. What is it about cheese that makes us love it SO much?

Anyway, Everyone loved our pizza and we were done cleaning up the kitchen by 11:00. I said my goodnights and took a shower. Then climbed into bed. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow...

_The city is really dark and evil. With posters that read, 'Obey The Shredder' on them. People look so depressed as they walk down the street. Foot Clan are everywhere. I see people crowed around a cage. I push through the crowd, to see what everyone is staring at. I gasp at what I see. Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, and Splinter fighting five giant robots. And losing. The robot grabs each one of them with it's multiple arms and squeezes. They scream bloody murder. Then go limb. The robot drops them, and they fall. I see blood around all of them. They're dead. Dead. Gone. I look up and see the Shredder there, he turns to me and says, "Congratulations Tally. You helped me build this world. My world"_

"NOOOOOOO!" I lurched up in bed, panting. I looked around. I ran a hand through my hair. I had never been so happy to wake up from a dream. Then my door opened and everyone was there, looking worried.

"What happened Tally? We heard you screaming," Don asked worriedly.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just a bad dream," more like nightmare!

"Are you sure you're okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I shivered.

"My sons, go back to sleep. Tally is fine." Master said and looked at me.

"Yes Sensei," then they left. But Splinter remained. He looked at me.

"Come, let me make you some tea. It will help your nerves my daughter." I nodded and climbed out of bed with my pillow clutched to my chest.

We walked to the kitchen and I sat at the table. Splinter came back with two cups.

"Tell me. What had you so frightened?"

"I, I don't really want to talk about it," I said looking down.

"Are you sure?"

I bit my lip, "No,"

"Tell me then."

I told him everything about my nightmare. Down to the last detail. I was finished with my tea by the time I was done.

"I see. Well, it was just a dream. It can not harm you," He said after I was done.

"I know,"

"Do you feel any better?"

"Yes. Thank you." I hugged him and yawned. "Goodnight Master,"

"Goodnight,"

I walked back to my room and climbed into bed.

It took me hours to fall back into a restless sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There ya go! **

**Please review and give me ideas for a name.**

**Tally's P.j's and pillow on profile.**

**Thanks**

**=)-Z--Z**


	3. Chapter 3 EW!

**Chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer~TMNT is not mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3~EW!**

**TallyPOV**

After I woke up for our mourning training, the images from my nightmare were still in my head. I just couldn't shake feeling that something really bad was going to happen.

I was the last one in the dojo and started stretching. We did all our sparing. I could beat everyone but Leo and Splinter. I could just barely beat Raph without mind control. After a few hours of practicing. We were all resting. Then I thought that maybe Debbie could help get the images out of my head for awhile. Debbie knew everything about the turtles, and she had no problem with it. And I think she had a thing one of them.

"Master?" I asked.

"Yes Tally," he asked from his meditating pose.

"Do you think maybe we could all go visit Debbie today?"

He thought about it, "Well, I suppose, just be careful."

"You're not going Master?" Donny asked why they were getting ready with their trench coats and hats.

"I do not think so. I have some things to take care of,"

"Okay, Master Splinter. We'll be back soon. Come on guys," I said and walked out into the tunnels.

We made it to the roof tops and I texted Debbie with my crappy phone.

_Hey Deb. Me and the guys are coming over 4 pizza and movies. Your folks home? _

_Nope. Hey is Mikey coming?_

_Yes Deb, Mikey's coming. Pick out 3 movies. We'll be there in 5._

_k._

When we got there, everything was set up. Her huge plasma screen helped with the effect if I do say so myself.

"Hey Tally! Hi guys!" she hugged me.

"Well aren't we huggable today?" I asked smiling.

"Shut up."

"Hi Debbie." My bro's said at the same time.

The first movie she watched was _Nightmare on Elm Street _and Deb was scared out of here wits. I used to be afraid. But compared to my nightmare, this was nothing.

**DING**

"Oh, the pizza's ready. Tally come help me." Debbie said and stood up.

"But I don't wanna!" I whined.

"It wasn't a question. NOW MOVE!"

"Raaar," I grumbled and got up. "Guys put in the next movie would'ya?"

"Sure thing Dudette!" Mikey said.

We walked into the kitchen and I got all the snakes while Deb got the pizza.

"Tally,"

"Hm?" I asked.

"I think I'm in love," she said shyly.

"Really? Who the lucky guy I get to punch?" I said cheerily. Every time Debbie says she's in love, the guy breaks her heart, so I punch him. We joke about it now. But I could tell she was serious this time

"Um.....Mikey." I think I barfed a little.

"MIKEY?" I whispered yelled. "Of all my brothers you pick MIKEY? He's a total GOOF BALL!"

"I know," she said lovingly looked around the corner to look at Mikey who was bending over to put the DVD in.

"EW! Debbie that's my _brother _your eye stripping!"

"Don't tell him I like him unless he asks okay?"

"Fine fine. But EW." I shivered as we walked back. It was kind of awkward you know, your best friend eyeballing your brother.

After we said our goodbyes, we headed back to the lair. Debbie helped my forget my nightmare, for a little at least. But when got back. It was a mess.

"Whoa. Did Master Splinter have a wild party while we were gone?" Mikey asked. Which earned him a wrap from Raph and Leo.

"You guys clean up. I'll find Splinter." I said as I headed down the hall. "Master?" I checked each room. "Master Splinter?" nothing. "Splinter?" nada. I came to his room and stepped in. "Father?" He wasn't in there. I saw a note on his table tough. it was made from newspaper clippings. I picked it up and read it.

We HaVe YoUr MaStEr TaLlY! If YoU WaNt hIm BaCk gO To tHe OlD MiSsIoUrI StAte PeN.

SeE yOu SoOn,

ThE ShReDeR.

Oh no. I shouted,

"GUYS! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow, long chapter! **

**Please review!**

**P.s-In case you couldn't read the note, it said, "We have your master Tally! If you want him back go to the old Missouri State Pen. See you soon. the Shredder"**

**Thanks.**

**=)-Z--Z**


	4. Chapter 4 Plan

**Chapter 4! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys got NO idea how much they mean to me! OK! School finally started, and I only got lost ONCE! I was so proud of myself!  
**

**Disclaimer~TMNT is not mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4~Plan**

**Tally'sPOV**

The guys came running in. I was in a state of shock, how could Master Splinter gotten kidnapped? Seriously, he's like the greatest martial artist on the planet.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked franticly. I just shook my head and didn't say anything. I was on the verge of tears. It was my fault. If The Shredder didn't want my powers he would have never of kidnapped him. It was my fault.

"Tally. What's wrong?" Raph came up to me and put his hand on my shoulders. I just kept shaking my head. No, this couldn't be happening. "Tally?" He shook me and my tears came flooding out. I handed Donnie the note. They read it and looked at me shocked.

"It was my fault." I whispered, sniffling.

"No. No one could've expected this, not even Master Splinter." Donnie cam up and put a hand on my back.

"Yes it was! If The Shredder didn't want my stupid powers, he would've never taken him!" I tried harder.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back. I promise," Leo said and also came up.

"Yeah dudette. Splinter can take care of himself," Mikey closed the group hug. So there I was trying to compose myself in a hug with all my brothers.

After I composed myself 10 minutes later, we were all sat at the kitchen table with a wad of cash in the middle of us.

"The note said that I needed to go to the old Missouri State Pen," I said, just to get us going. They all nodded, except Mikey. Figures.

"State Pen?" he asked.

"The State Penitentiary. Ya, know, jail."

"Oh, gotcha."

"How much money do we have?" Raph asked.

"Not enough to get us to Missouri, only about 100 bucks." Don calculated.

"Well, we could take the bus," Mikey suggested.

"We could, but we want to get there as soon as possible. So what do we do?" Leo asked. I racked my brains for answers. I got it!

"We could take the train. It goes straight through to St. Louis and we'd still have enough money for food. AND we get our own cabin, so you could take off your disguises." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Don said.

"We'll need help," I said. "We can't do it alone,"

"Call Debbie," Mikey said.

"Why, MIkey. You gotta crush on her?" Raph said.

"So what if I do!" He yelled.

"GUYS! Stop it, both of you. Mikey's right. Debbie's the only one we can trust, and she's got a major crush on ya Mikey. I'll call her," I took out my phone and dialed her cell.

"_Hello?" _she asked.

"Deb, it's me. We need your help. The Shredder took Master Splinter and we need to go to Missouri to get him back. Your parents are gone on a business trip right?"

"_Yeah. And I'm so sorry Tally. Of course I'll help you! Meet me at my house, 10 minutes."_

"Okay, bring money and some cloths. Oh and Mikey's got a crush on you!" I said and I hung up before she answered. If I knew Debbie, and I did, she was screaming at the top of her lungs and dancing around like a mad woman.

"Let's head out!" Leo said and we grabbed the money, a few cloths and their disguises and we headed out. We had a plan, to get there, but not a game plan. Ah, we'll wing it.

_We're coming Master. _I thought, _We're coming._

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you have it!**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks!=)-Z--Z**


	5. Chapter 5 Young Love

**Chapter 5! This story seems to be going by really fast, to me at least, i'll try to slow down.**

**Disclaimer~TMNT is NOT mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5~Young Love  
**

**TallyPOV**

We got to Debbie's house and knocked on the door. When she answered she looked at us sadly.

"I'm so sorry guys..." she said.

"It's not your fault," Leo said, signaling that he didn't want to talk about it. Debbie nodded, silently telling him that she understood. There was an awkward moment of dreaded silence. Then I broke it.

"So..." I said rocking back on my heels, "You ready? The next train leaves in an hour, we'd better get going."

"Yea. Let's get to it!" Debbie yelled. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement. As we were walking to the train station I nudged Mikey in the ribs.

"Go for it dude," I whispered gesturing to Debbie, who was walking in front of us.

He nodded,"I got this," he chanted more to himself than to me. Then he took a deep breathe and walked up to Debbie and took her hand. She looked surprised at first, then she beamed, squealed and hugged him. Ah young love, so deep, so happy, so full of life, so........still totally weird. I still can't get over Debbie liking Mikey. Still grossing me out, but I'll muttle trough.

Anyway. We made it to the train stop with 15 minutes to spare.

"Alright guys, I'll get the tickets, you wait here. And Debbie, make sure no one does anything stupid. We're on tight schedule here," I said tapping my imaginary watch. I new that they wouldn't, but you could never be to careful, especially with Mikey and Raph.

I walked up to the counter were a (not to be mean) big fat old lady with white hair was sitting.

"Hello, um, six tickets to St. Louis please." I said as politely as I could manage and gave her my best smile. She looked me up and down.

"Aren't ya a little young to be going to St. Louie all by yourself?" she said in a Jersey accent. I sighed.

"I'm not going alone, I'm going with my brothers, and my friend. And I'm fourteen."

"I don know," I sighed again. Looks like were going to have to do this the hard way, or the easy way, or the...oh whatever. I got a connection with her mind, it was easier then Mikey! She gave me the tickets for free. I'm not one for stealing, but we needed all the extra money we could get. Drastic times call for drastic measures.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Uh-huh..." I chuckled as I walked back to the group.

"We're all set! Let's get on board guys." I said.

"Alright dudes! Let's go get Master Splinter and kick the Shred-Head's armor plated ass!" Mikey said.

"Huzzah!" I shouted with him. Raph and Leo rolled their eyes.

Don turned to his brainy, calculated side, "Okay, we should get to St. Louis in about two days, then we'll need to get to Jefferson City, where the prison is located. So the commute should take a total of 3 days, 12 hours, 30 minutes, and 300 seconds."

"Then what're we waitin' for? Let's get this show on the road." we all nodded and got on the train. The teller dude punched our tickets and we walked to the cabin.

"'345'" Leo said as we came to the door, "This is it. This is home sweet home for the next two days."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review!Thanks!**

**=)-Z--Z**


	6. Chapter 6 Seriously?

**Chapter 6! Okay, here you all are.**

**Disclaimer~TMNT is not mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6~Seriously?**

**TallyPOV**

When Leo opened the door, we all looked in, looked at each other, and groaned. It was a mislay little room with only four beds. FOUR! Do the math, four turtles, two girls, and only four tiny beds does NOT make Tally here a happy camper. Grr.

We just sorta stood there, in the door way. Then we all tried to burst into the door at once trying to claim a bed. I say _tried_ because we all kinda got logged in the door way. Then somehow Mikey squeezed through and jumped on a bed.

"I call this one!" he was guarding it with his life, staring me down. I knew what he meant. He didn't want me to _make _him get off. I sighed and nodded. And that was my plan too. Drat.

"Okay Mikey, you can have that one," Leo said. Then it was an all out brawl for the rest of the beds. We we're throwing punches and kicks.

"YO!" I yelled. We all stopped mid fight. "Guys, we can figure this out. Besides, we're only in here for a couple hours anyway. Mikey already called that one. Four of us are gonna have to share. Can we agree on that?"

"Agreed!" everyone shouted. I nodded.

"Okay, Mikey, Deb, do you mind sharing? Since you guys are together now?"

Debbie giggled, "Sure," and she went to sit on Mikey's lap.

"Kay. Raph, your the most muscularly, so you get your own bed, and Leo, you get your own." They nodded. I turned to Don, "Well, guess it's you and me partner,"

"That's fine. We could take turns." Don said. I nodded.

"Okay then. I'm gonna take a look around. the train. Have your shell cells on and with you, in case one of us runs into trouble." Leo said. We gave one to Debbie after our last in counter with Shred-Head.

"What could happen? We're on a train." Raph smirked. I rolled my eyes, and Leo chose to ignore him.

"Later guys!" I left in a hurry. I needed to stretch. I walked to the hall were only twenty or so people were sitting ready to get to their destinations. The train started like fifteen minutes ago and we were headed toward St, Louis. The great thing about trains is that no one really uses them anymore. So all thee guys had to do was avoid the parts of the trains with humans in them.

As I was walking down the aisle looking around when a few suspicious looking guys were in a both talking. The one that looked like the leader kept taking sideways glances at me. Yea, defiantly suspicious. I put on my best fake smile and grabbed the paper and went to the booth across from theirs. I pretended to read, but I was eavesdropping.(If you couldn't already figure that out) Dang, I really am turning into a criminal, first stealing now eavesdropping. Jeez. Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

"You got it?" The ring leader asked in a low voice, so low I could barely make it out. So I made him speak louder just so I could here, but no one else. (Without letting them realize it of course)

"Yea," the one across from him said, tapping a briefcase, "I gots it right heres."

"Good. I threaten to blow this train up with that nitrogen bomb and get a fortune. These people look awfully wealthy." The leader said.

They were gonna rob the train? _Seriously_? I thought only people did that in movies and books. What is the world coming to now a days?

Well, this sorta calls for backup. I couldn't let them blow the train up. Otherwise our plan would be screwed. I pulled out the shell cell and dialed the four way call thing.

"Hello?" Everyone answered at once.

"Guys meet me in the cabin. Now. We've got a train robbery in progress," I hung up and walked back toward the cabin as fast as I could without looking suspicious.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Picture of the cabin on my profile!**

**Review!Thanks!=)-Z--Z**


	7. Chapter 7 Not Much of a Fight

**Chapter 7! Polar bears are cuties! (sorry, random..)**

**Disclaimer~TMNT is not mine**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7~Not Much of a Fight.  
**

**TallyPOV**

When I made it to the cabin, everyone was there looking at me with anxious expressions.

"Why are you guys all looking at me?" I asked, "Leo's the leader." Then they all turned to Leo.

"Well, obviously we've got to stop them," Leo stated. Obviously he doesn't really have a plan here yet. I could tell he was thinking of one though. Mikey looked at me. Gosh, is it stare at Tally day?

"Why can't you just order the dude not to blow up the train?" he asked. Everyone looked at me quizzically.(Did I just say 'quizzically?')

"There is more than one. And I've never tried to control more than one person at a time..." I admitted. "I don't know if I can,"

"Well, looks like we'll do it the old fashioned way then," Raph cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Yeah!!! Let's do it!" Debbie laughed. Well, she did learn some self defense techniques after the incident.

"Alright, let's go. But get your disguises." Leo ordered. We all nodded, and headed out to the aisle.

We sat down as the evil dudes were getting up. The head honcho went to the front of the aisle.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen." The passengers gave him curious looks. "Just wanted you all to know, that I do have a bomb that I'm not afraid use." There were screams of panic and crying. "But, we can avoid this little disaster. How? By you giving all of your valuables and not screaming or calling anyone, understand? Good. Now, I'll come around with a bag and my friends will keep watch. And if someone tries to get help, we'll get you, and throw you off the train." He said pleasantly. But he didn't know that he has five ninjas to deal with. Leo gave me a nod, signaling me to proceed. I nodded and stood up.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Robber dude?" I asked like any fourteen year old trapped on a train with bombers would sound. But the thing is, I'm _not _a normal fourteen year old. I just sounded like that so he thinks he's winning.

"Yes little girl?" he asked like I was some five year old.

"Two things," I asked, turning on the venom in my voice, "One, you can't blow up the train because you'll be killed too. And two," Leo, Raph, Donny, Mikey, Debbie stood up and we all got in a fighting stance, "We won't let you." They looked a little taken back, at least the goons did. But the leader was clam and laughed.

"Really? Well, looks like you lot will be a problem then. Shall we throw you off the train?" Everyone else was silent.

"Just try us." Raph said menacingly.

"Get them." they came at us. To be honest, it wasn't that much of a fight. Mikey was protecting Debbie, surprise surprise. We all had one goon. Their kicks and punches were no match for our awesomeness. I ducked a punch and plowed him in the gut. He hunched over in pain and I wacked him in the head, and he fell in heap of unconscious.

The guys were tying there unconscious heaps up and I dragged mine up there with theirs. Then we went after the now cowering head. We cam up around him in a circle.

"Please don't knock me out. I wasn't really going to blow the train up. I promise! I..." He was mumbling to no end. I sighed.

"Raph, _please _shut him up." I grumbled. He smirked. He knocked him out and tied him and threw him with the others. Donny was checking out the 'bomb'.

"Was it really a bomb?" Leo asked. Donny opened the case to a bomb.

"Dude! Get rid of that thing!" Mikey screamed. But Don held it out of his reach as he tried to swipe it.

"NO! Any movement could set this thing off. It's _Nitrogen. _Don't mess with it." Donny practically screamed at him.

"Alright Alright."

So, by the time calmed all the hysterics of the passengers down and told the caption, it was way past ten.

"Night guys. I'm turning in." I said yawning and walking back to the tiny little cabin and crawling into bed. Donny would wake me up when he was tired.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Holy crap long chapter! Well, longer than I normally do. **

**Review!!!!**

**Thanks**

**=)-Z--Z**


	8. Chapter 8 Doubt

**Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer~TMNT is something I do not own.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 8~Doubt**

**TallyPOV**

"_Congratulations Tally. You've helped me create this world. My world." _

I lurched up. Then I put my head to my head because I was on the top bunk and when I sat up I nailed my head into the ceiling.

"Ow..." I mumbled. Well, at least I didn't wake up screaming and wake everyone up. Speaking of everyone...I looked around and saw everyone asleep. Mikey's arm was around Debbie's waist. Raph was snoring. Leo was sleeping quietly. And Don was in a sitting position on the floor. Crap, I didn't mean to make him sleep on the ground.

I jumped down next to Donny quietly and shook him by the shoulder.

"Don, the bed's all yours bro." I whispered and helped him up. He wasn't even awake, more like half. I helped him get in to the bed and he fell instantly asleep. I chuckled and then my light mood was gone as I remembered my reoccurring nightmare. And there was no Splinter to make me tea.

I walked out of the room and to the back of the cart. I opened the door and stepped onto that patio thing. The wind was a little chilly, but I didn't mind. It felt good.

As I stared at the stars that song from _The Polar Express _came to mind. You know, when the three kids are singing about Christmas on the back of the train. I don't know why, it just did.

But doubt also came to mind. Could we really save Master Splinter? Could we do it without letting the Shredder take my power to control the world? I don't think I'd admit it, but I was scared. No, I was more than scared, I was terrified. What if something happened to Leo, to Raph, to Donny, to Mikey, to Debbie? What if we were to late to save Splinter? What if this was all for nothing? I didn't care about myself, I'd die to save anyone of my family. I would. I wasn't scared for me, I was scared for them, for my family, for the world.

I felt moisture flow down my cheek and I realized I was crying. I didn't wipe them away, no one would see me, they were all sleeping. I just stood there looking at the tracks for about ten minutes when I heard the door open. I didn't turn around.

"Tal?" Debbie asked me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea?" I asked.

"You okay?" I turned to look at her. Her eyes were filled with concern.

"What if we can't do it Deb?" I whispered. "What if we're too late?"

"Hey. Were did this attitude come from? Usually I'm the one crying," I tired to smile, and failed, miserably.

"Debbie, I'm so scared." She gave me a hug. That had to be the best thing that's happened to me this week.

"Me too. But you know," she pulled me back to look at my eyes. "We're all scared. We may not show it, but we all are. But you know what else?"

"What?"

"We're all in it together. We all got your backs dude, you know that right?"

"Yea, I guess,"

"No, you _know_. We're gonna get Splinter back. Now buck up Tally." she wiped my tears and smiled. And I smiled back. We headed back to the room and Deb got back under Mikey's arm and I took a spot on the floor. I leaned my head back and fell asleep, hopefully a sleep without nightmares.

It was nice to know that my family and friends have my back.

And I have theirs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you are!!!!!!!!**

**Please review!**

**P.S-Anna547 are gonna co-write a TMNT story together! It's gonna be on her profile so be on the look out!**

**Thanks**

**=)-Z--Z**


	9. Chapter 9 St Louis

**Chapter 9!Ya,know? Today I'm just gonna get write to the chapter this time. So stop reading this and get to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer~TMNT is not mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 9~St. Louis**

**TallyPOV**

I woke up in the same position and to an empty cabin. I hauled myself up and stretched, note to self, don't sleep in a sitting position for too long, because you'll ache. I rubbed my neck on a count that I had a huge kink in it. I walked out and found the guys in their trench coats and Debbie was sitting on Mikey's lap.

"Morning. What time is it?"I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Noon." Donny said.

"Noon? Already?"  
"Yea dude. You were out like a rock when we woke up, and you looked comfy, so we left ya." Mikey said while absent mindedly playing with Deb's hair. I raised and eyebrow, but let it go. Did they honestly think that I looked even _remotely_ comfortable?

"Don, how far are we out?" Leo asked.

"About three hours." I sat down in the booth next to Raph.

"Who wants to play poker for three hours?" I asked. The guys looked confused, then Raph said,

"We would, but we don't have any cards." I chuckled and looked at Debbie. She nodded and pulled out a stack of cards from her pocket and threw them on the table.

"Something you don't know about Debbie. She _always _has a deck of cards on her person." I smiled and started shuffling.

"Why babe?" Mikey asked.

"Eh, when the occasion arises. I always carry them." Deb said shyly. But what the guys don't know is that Debbie is the junior world poker champ.

"So, let's get started." I dealt. Those three hours blew by when the intercom guy announced that we were in St. Louis. Of course Debbie won, and the guys were impressed, especially Mikey.

We stepped into the station with bags in hand. We'd spend a night here and make our way to Jefferson City the next day. We exited the station and the Gateway Arch was like right there. As was the Mighty Mississippi. Mikey's eyes widened. He looked at Leo.

"Can we go? Can we? Please oh Please?"

"Um, Mikey, no. We're on a tight schedule, we don't have time." Leo said.

"But we have to stay in the city for a night anyway! PLEASE!"

"No."

"Please oh please oh please oh please oh please!!!!!!!!" He just kept going. Debbie looked at me.

"He's not going to stop until we go is he?" she asked.

"Nope." Leo, Raph, Don and me said in unison.

"Alright, Mikey," Leo sighed.

"COWABUNGA!!!!!" Mikey punched his fist in the air and twirled Debbie around.

"We get in, go to the top, then were gone. Got it Mikey!?" Too late, he was already running across the street towing Debbie behind him. We're never going to get to Master Splinter at this rate.

"Well, we betta go and make sure he stays outta trouble…." Raph sighed.

"Right. Let's go." Leo sighed and we started to follow him.

"Mikey's never going to learn is he?" I asked Donny, who was standing next to me.

We looked at each other.

"Naw." We said at the same time and burst out laughing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review.**

**Thanks.**

**=)-Z--Z**


	10. Chapter 10 Decision

**Chapter 10! Sorry guys, I know this story is going a little slow, I tried to slow it down because I thought it was going to fast, but I ended up going too slow. So I'll try and speed up.**

**Disclaimer~TMNT is not mine**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 10~Decision **

**TallyPOV**

So, it turns out there's like, a huge museum under the Arch. Mikey blew right past all the exhibits and headed to the ticket counter for our tickets. After a few minutes of looking at the stuff from the time of Lewis and Clark, Mikey came up to us and lead us to the elevator things.

"I have seen the future and it is good!" He said as we were walking.

"Uh huh, Let's just get this ova wit Mikey, okay?" Raph rolled his eyes. When it was our turn, we groaned. Do you know how _tiny_ those Arch elevators are? No? _VERY _tiny. They were so small that only two of the guys could fit into it. And it's supposed to seat five.

"Screw this, I'm taking the stairs," I said and headed toward the staircase, I looked back. "Are you guys just gonna stand there all day? Let's go." I'm sorry, but I was in sort of a bad mood. I mean wouldn't you be if an evil guy kidnapped your father all for your stupid powers, plus having a sore back and neck from sleeping against a wall? Cut me some slack folks.

"Right." They all nodded.

We got up to the top faster then the elevator, of course it kind of helped that we were ninjas and that no one took the stairs, so we could use speed. Mikey went straight to the window. As did the rest of us.

"Whoa." Leo said as looked out. "We can see the whole city from here."

"Yea! This is so cool Mikey! For once you had a great idea," Don said.

"Told you! See that Raphie! I'm not a shell fer brains—" Mikey turned to look at Raph and almost burst out laughing. Raph was sitting on the carpet, holding his head in between his knees. Looks like he has some height issues.

"Shut it Mikey." He groaned.

After Debbie gave Raph one of those pills to help phobias and stuff, we were headed back down.

We were seated on those huge stairs before the Arch and looking out at the Mississippi. I checked my phone, it was only 4:00pm.

"Guys it's only four. What do you want to do?" Don asked.

"Only four?" Leo asked. Don nodded. "We could get to Jefferson City by seven." After a minute of deliberating, he came to a decision, "Let's go."

"Awesome. Let's get Splinter." I said and stood up. Everyone else followed my lead.

"The bus station is only a few blocks down. Let's go." Leo got into full leader mode.

We made it to the bus station, got our tickets and were getting on the bus.

"Dude, Jefferson City please. Pronto." Mikey said to the bus driver. We sighed. And Raph pulled Mikey back and plopped him on a seat in the back. "What?"

"Mikey, the bus is already going to Jefferson City," Deb explained to him gently.

"Why do we even let ya talk Mikey?" Raph asked annoyed.

"Cause you dudes love me. And I'm the comic relief in this family." He gave a grin and we all chuckled. I love Mikey, but sometimes I just want to wring his green neck.

We settled down in our seats as the rest of the passengers took theirs. I sighed and leaned my head against the window as the bus took off. The sooner we'd stop the Shredder the better. He causes most of the stress in my stressful life.

I sighed again and closed my eyes. Maybe a little nap would do me good.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry again about the slowness. The story is on it's way to the climax.**

**Review please!**

**Thanks.**

**=)-Z--Z**


	11. Chapter 11 Jeff City

**Chapter 11! **

**Disclaimer~TMNT is not mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 11~Jeff City**

**TallyPOV**

I woke up yawning. Jeez, I think that's the first night in like three days I've had a nightmare free good night's sleep. I was finally in a better mood guys! YAY! I looked around the bus at the guys. Raph was snoring in his seat with his hat over his face. Leo was staring absently out the window. Don was reading a book, he must've gotten it out of his bag. Mikey was holding Debbie, who was sitting on his lap sleeping soundly. He looked down, stroked her head and kissed her forehead. He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back.

I think I finally got over the whole 'Debbie and Mikey dating thing'. If he made her happy, then that's all that mattered. I think Debbie was the best thing to happen to Mikey.

I looked back out the river to find the Missouri River below us, and on the other side, Jeff City. I walked over and sat by Leo.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hi," he said, not turning to look at me.

"You ready?

He looked back at me, determination set in his eyes.

"Yea, let's get Splinter back." I nodded and smiled.

"Let's." we slapped hands.

"We're getting off in like five minutes. Tally, can you wake Raph?" Mikey was already waking up Deb.

"You got it." I said and hopped up and walked over to Raph while Leo was getting the rest ready and pumped.

"Dude, time to get up," he didn't budge. "Raph." "RAPHEAL!" I may have said that a little to loud, because all the other passengers looked at me startled. It got Raph up though. "Sorry, my brother's a heavy sleeper." I mumbled.

Raph stretched and stood up just as we reached the capital building. We got off and I took out the map I picked up in St. Louis. It said the old, not new, state penitentiary was exactly five miles East of the capital building.

"East guys. Five miles." I said.

"Let's go guys." Leo said.

We moved through the city so fast we were practically running. There was no one really on the street, since it was 7:30pm. We finally saw the walls in site, that made us walk even faster. No, we were sprinting. We reached it within ten minutes. It was really run down, but guess it _was _the OLD Missouri State Pen. We made sure no one was looking and went through the window.

"Stay quiet. And keep to the shadows. Let's get Splinter and get out." Leo whispered. We all nodded and made out way down the hall. I gotta tell ya, it's was pretty eerie. There was paint chipping of the walls and there was wires and cords hanging from the ceiling.

We checked each cell as went.

"Master!" Don whisper yelled. We all followed him into a cell, where a very not good looking Splinter was slumped against the wall. He looked up at the sound of his name. Don was checking him over.

"Are you all right Master?" Raph asked.

"My sons." He said in a weak voice. I was gonna kill the Shredder. We all were. " You must leave! It is a trap. You must leave."

"Not without you Master!" Mikey yelled. Then all the lights in the whole dang place came on at once. We all winced at the bright light. Then a voice from no where spoke,

"How nice of you to come and get your father turtles. And Tally, we have some unfinished business to take care of." The Shredder's voice.

Then 100 foot ninja were all in front of the cell door.

"Ah shell." Me and the guys said at the same time and got into a fighting stance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you are. **

**Remember~Reviews are your friend! So please, review. Seriously. **

**Thanks.**

**=)-Z--Z**


	12. Chapter 12 No

**Chapter 12! Sorry it's been awhile guys. My computer has been totally jacked up lately. But it's all good. **

**Disclaimer~TMNT is not mine**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Chapter 12~No**

**Tally POV**

We were out numbered. Mikey was protecting Debbie. Donny was protecting Splinter, since he was too weak to fight. I have a feeling this will not turn out well…

They just kept coming. After Leo, Raph and I fought of like fifteen, fifteen more just took there place. Was there no end!?

I dropped to my knees panting as I got nailed in my gut. Then there was no hope. Ten minutes later, the guys, Deb, and Splinter were in the cell, and I was out of it in the clutches of the Foot. _Fabulous._

I was lead away down the hall, down some stairs, down another hall, down some more stairs, and then we were at the main entrance. I tried to memorize my path and relay it back to Mikey so he could tell the rest. Hopefully it worked.

And there was the big fat obese machine that was going to suck my life force out, _again._

Then there was the Shredder, in all of his plated glory. As if.

"So Tally, will you cooperate this time. No that I've got your whole family in a cell?" He asked like I was a five year old in time out. I was getting sick of him. I clenched my fists, although it didn't have the dramatic affect, since they were behind my back. I didn't answer. I assumed he took my silence as a yes and strapped me in again to the machine. But this time there was no brothers to help me.

He flipped the switch. And again I felt the spark and then pain. But I bit my lip and tried not to cry out.

"Since you're being so good, I'll only take what I need," the Shred-Head said. Well at least he's generous enough not to kill me off. I saw the containment thingie fill up with about an ounce of green goop. "You can let her down now." Then I was released. I fell to the ground and made an 'oof' sound.

I couldn't move, too tired. I saw him inject the stuff into….himself….gross.

"Finally, I have your power, and by the time it wears off, I shall all ready rule the world, then no one can stop me. Muhahahahaha!" Did he really just do the evil laugh? He did didn't he?

No, he actually won. The Shredder won. Shit.

I took this time to muster up the last of my strength to haul myself up and get myself into the hallway unnoticed, at least I think no one noticed me. By the time I hauled myself against the wall, I saw green run to me. I'd have to ask them how they got out later.

"Tally! Are you okay?" Debbie asked. I looked up and saw her, Raph, Donny and Mikey standing around me. Leo must be carrying Splinter.

"Mmm," I mumbled, crap I was beat, "He…won…The Shredder won…"

"There's nuttin' we can do 'bout it now," Raph said. "Leo, we gotta leave."

"Right. Let's get out of here while they're distracted. Tally, can you walk?" Leo asked. I tried to get up, then slumped back down.

"No…too…tired……..sorry," I mumbled.

"Don?" Leo asked.

"Yea, I got her." He said and then I was up. We made it out into the night.

As we were running to get somewhere safe, before I was unconscious. I could still hear the Shredder laughing.

The Shredder won, and it's my fault. Great.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you are readers.**

**Please review, they really do help me write.**

**P.S~vote on the poll I put up please.  
**

**Thanks.**

**=)-Z--Z**


	13. Chapter 13 A Whole New World

**Chapter 13! **

**Disclaimer~ TMNT is not mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 13~Whole New World**

**TallyPOV**

When I woke up, I wasn't in the lair. I was on a couch, in the Metropolitan Museum. In New York. Wait, New York? How the hell did we get back to New York?

I sat up and looked around.

"Guys?" I yelled. Then the guys, Master Splinter, Debbie, April and Casey came and Casey were in Africa for their honeymoon for two weeks, how long was out?

"Tally! You're awake!" Debbie hugged me.

"Yea. Couple questions…One, how did you get out of the cell? Second, How long was I out and how did we get to New York? Oh, and why aren't we in the lair?"

Donny answered my questions, "The cells in that prison were no match for a little leverage. You were out for three days Tally." THREE DAYS? That's twice as long as last time. "And April and Casey came and got us, they left early. And we aren't in the lair because it's swarming with Foot as well as the streets."

"What about the rest of the world? What happened to it?"

"Look fer yourself," Raph said. I walked to the window and looked around. Holy crap, it looked _exactly _like my *nightmare. But the great thing was that the guys and Splinter weren't in a death match.

"Oh jeez…" I whispered. "Wait, does this mean I don't have my power any more? I mean I was out for twice as long as I was last time." I asked Splinter worriedly.

"I do not know, we could try to." He said, pondering the thought. I nodded.

"Mikey, do you mind?" I asked.

"Not at all," he grinned. That's why I loved Mikey, he always brings a smile to everyone's face. Even if you woke up in a whole new horrible world. I nodded and concentrated. It took six tries to get him to do something, but at least I still had my power.

As we were talking, a group of people came out of the west wing. They looked way happier than the people outside. One boy about fifteen spoke.

"Dinner's ready." He said, then looked at me. "Hey, your up. I'm Peter. Welcome to the rebellion." He gave me a brilliant smile. He was pretty cute, with brown hair and blue eyes. Personally, I didn't really see anything to smile about.

They walked away, and I looked at them confused. Leo, sensing my confusion, filled me in.

"We're the rebellion. We're going to find a way to take down the Shredder. Once and for all,"

"Sounds like a plan. But can we eat first?" I asked. They laughed and nodded. Then we followed them and ate bread and pizza.

After dinner, Master Splinter stood up and addressed the rest of the rebellion.

"As we all know, the Shredder must be stopped." He started, but got interrupted.

"What about all the ninjas around?"

"We will go in the shadows. My sons and my daughter will stop the Shredder. But we will need all of your help." He went on with the speech and after much deliberating, we had a plan.

Basically, the rebellion makes a distraction, me and the guys get in, kill the Cheese-Shredder and get out. With out him, the Foot will be running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

I stood up, "Then let's do it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, try to imagine the world as the world in the episode, "Same as it never was," cause **

**that's what I based it off of. **

**Please review**

**Thanks**

**=)-Z--Z**


	14. Chapter 14 Option Two

**Chapter 14! Okay, this story is rapping up! Few more chapters, then I'm done. BUT~I'm gonna make a TMNT FF fic with Tally. So be on the look out! (Crazyness is for sure in that story!!!)**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing but TMNT DVDs a and a TMNT t-shirt.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 14~Option Two  
**

**TallyPOV**

Okay, here's the basic run down of the plan. First. April and Debbie are holding down the fort with Master Splinter and about twenty other people. Then Aidan, Peter's older brother, is going to lead a group of about fifty people with bazookas, bombs, guns, you name it, to the front of the Foot Tower to create a distraction. Meanwhile, Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, me, and Casey, armed with dynamite and our weapons, (Casey lent me a bat) to take down the Shredder. While we're heading up to the top floor, Donny's gonna plant a stick of dynamite somewhere on each floor connected to one detonator. Then we get to the top, try and top the Shredder with just fighting, if that doesn't work, then we'll fall back and once we're out, Donny will hit the switch. Then BOOM! That's it for the Shredder.

As we were all getting geared up. Peter came up to me. He smiled. I frowned, why was he so smiley at a time like this? "Hey Tally, just wanted to say good luck at bringing down the Shredder."

"Uh. yea, you too. With the distraction and what not." I tried to smile back, but failed.

"Do you know how cool I think it is that you're a girl and can still kick ass?" He smiled bigger. Why does it matter that I'm a girl? I suddenly decided that I didn't much like Peter.

We were kind of standing there in an uncomfortable silence. Then Raph saved my life.

He came over and put his arm around my shoulders protectively. "Hey sis, what's up?" He glared at Peter. I smothered a laugh.

"Not much bro. Just getting ready to take down the stupid Shredder." I said.

"And is dis schmuck bothern' you?" he asked, indicating to Peter. "Listen bub, leave my little sister alone. Or you'll be dealin' wit me." He cracked his knuckles menacingly. Peter yelped and ran away to where his brother was making some last minute preparations.

Raph and I busted out laughing. Then we walked over to where Leo was making a pumping speech. After he finished, we headed out the back door of the museum.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Let's GO!" Aidan yelled. And the distraction launched the attack. Mike, a super buff dude with a tattoo of the American flag on his arm shot the the bazooka into the front door of the tower. Me and the guys went to the shadows and up to the tower side.

We started climbing.

Do you know how insanely high this thing is? It's gotta be a good hundred feet taller then the empire state building. And plus it was pouring down rain, which didn't help with the gripping. More then a couple times did I almost loose my gripping almost fall. WHY does he have to have the throne room at the very very _very_ top of the freaking tower? It just seems unnecessary, what with all foot running could still hear the guns shots from 100 feet up from the ground.

We finally made it to to the top, where no one was there waiting to ambush us.

"Okay, two options here. One; The distraction worked, and we'll take the Shredder by surprise..." Donny started and Leo finished.

"Or two; they knew we'd be coming and it's a trap."

"Yea.."Casey trailed off, "You do know I've only have a wooden hockey stick right?"

"Hey now, I've only got a wooden bat." I argued.

"Yea, but you also got a black belt and ninja training."

"Well," Mikey interrupted, "there's only one way to find out. By going in."

We walked in quietly, sticking to the shadows. But that didn't really help as much as we thought.

"Ah the turtles and friends. I trust you had no trouble climbing up the side of my tower?" The Shredder.

It was option two.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review.**

**Thanks**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	15. Chapter 15 Boom

**Chapter 15! **

**Disclaimer~Once again....I own nothing.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 15~Boom**

**TallyPOV**

He was toying with us, he was enjoying himself. The Shredder was laughing hysterically, which gave us the opportunity to attack. Let's just say it didn't really take him by surprise. Casey went at him with his hockey stick and almost hit him. But the Shredder was faster, he grabbed Casey and threw him against the wall. I rushed over to him.

"Casey. Casey wake up." I slapped his face a couple of times and he came to. We went back to fighting.

"Rush him!" Leo yelled. We all grabbed our weapons and charged. And of course, I was the one who got punched first. He punched me in my eye and gut at the same time, which was both a bad and a good thing. Bad thing was for me, obviously. The good thing his hands were busy at the moment. Oh, and the other bad thing, the force of his punches sent me flying into a class casing.

"Tally!" someone yelled, I couldn't be sure who though. I staggered to my feet and wiped the blood from my face which got cut on a count of the shattering glass.

"Leo, I don't really think the rushing thing is working dude!" Mikey yelled as he dodged an attack.

Raph got a good kick to the Shredder's chest and he staggered back. This was our chance. We ran toward him, but before we could reach him, the whole building shook as if a bazooka hit it and knocked us off balance. I'll give you one guess who it was too.

"Man, I'm so gonna kick Mike's ass when we get outta here." Raph growled._If we get out of here._ I thought to myself.

"We need a new plan!" I yelled as I dodged another punch, I don't think I could take much more of this.

"Don, now would be a great time to come up with a brilliant plan!" Leo said.

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it!"

"You won't get out of here alive!" The Shredder yelled as he grabbed my bat as I came down on it. I picked both my feet up and kicked him in the head and flipped back. Crap, he broke my bat. Well, technically it wasn't my bat, but still.

Behind us, the elevator slid open and like twenty Foot came out.

"Craaaaaaaap." I groaned.

"Hey! That's totally not fair!" Mikey groaned with me.

"Mikey! You, Tally and Casey take the Foot!" Leo called from where he, Raph and Don were fighting.

We nodded and charged at the twenty Foot. The Good thing about them is that they're not that well trained. Within a matter of minutes we had them down.

"PLAN B!!!!!!!" Donny called. That was our cue. We all ran toward the window and jumped together. As we were falling Don hit the switch. Then we heard a BOOM above our heads. Then another BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!.

I looked down, the ground was getting closer and closer. Then I realized a fatal flaw in our jumping.

There was nothing to catch us. Just trees. Crap.

I looked frantically braced myself for the fall. Then we hit the trees. We came out of it in one piece, but it was painful.

We made it back to the museum and everyone was checking everyone over. Debbie was frantic about Mikey, who had a couple broke ribs.

"Debbie," Mikey grabbed her wrist as she tried to fluff his pillow for the third time. Then he gave her a kiss that you see at the end of action movies.

So, status report? Well, Mikey had a couple ribs broken. Leo, a dislocated shoulder. Raph, a busted lip and a few broken fingers. Donny had a broken arm, a clean break so it'll heal quick. Casey had a busted nose. And I had a black eye and a couple of scratches on my face that burned like hell when Donny put alcohol on them. So nothing too bad.

"So, is he dead?" Debbie asked from her spot next to Mikey. We looked at each other. I grinned.

"Yea, Yea I think he is." There were cheers and hoorays of glee.

"Let's go home my children." Splinter said. And me, the guys, Debbie and Splinter headed to the lair.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**One more chapter! Whoot! **

**Please review!**

**Thanks**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


	16. Chapter 16 Birthday

**Chapter Epilogue! You read right....it's chapter Epilogue! YAY!**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Epilouge~Birthday**

**TallyPOV**

A few weeks passed and everything was pretty much back to normal, the humans eventually forgot that they fought with my brothers, and the normal world leaders were back in place in there, um, leadership. Like, the president was back in the oval office, all that jazz.

And today was my birthday, I'm officially fifteen. Woopie. I walked out of my room to go have lunch to find everyone, including Deb, around an interesting looking cake.

"What's this you guys?" I asked smiling.

"It's your birthday! Happy fifteenth birthday Tally!" Debbie hugged me, as did the rest.

"AND I MADE THE CAKE!" Mikey said proudly! No surprise there.

"and what's this ting made of?" Raph asked poking the 'cake' with a fork.

"Let's see, well...mostly pizza, and a dash of cinnamon." Mikey said. Raph made a face.

"Well, open up your gift. It's from all of us." Donny said, hand me a package.

I opened it up to find...a yo-yo? "Uh, thanks guys." the yo-yo was black, with a circle of a swirl in the middle on both sides.

"It's a weapon. We think you're ready to have one. A bat just didn't seem your style." Leo said. "Press the button in the middle,"

I did, then three blades shot out. "whoa."

"I will teach you how to use it my daughter." Master Splinter said from his spot in a kitchen chair.

"I'd like that." I clicked the button and the blades shot back in.

"Cake time!!" Mikey yelled and started cutting the pizza cinnamon 'cake.' We all looked at each other in fear. I'm not sure I really want to eat something like that.

Mikey handed me a piece. Great. "Birthday girl first! WHOO! We're all fifteen now!"

"Hehe, yay...." I gulped and looked at the thing on my plate. I shrugged, swallowed my pride and took a bite.

"Not half bad..." I took another bite, "Not bad at all." I kept eating. It really wasn't that bad. My eating seemed to encourage the others and eventually we finished it off.

"Let's watch a movie. Tally, you pick." Debbie said as she led me to the family room.

We popped some popcorn and put in Transformers, we spent the rest of the day talking and laughing.

Let's just say it was a great birthday.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**WHOO! that's it. But don't fret....i'm doing a fast forward story with her and the guys. it should be up later this week. **

**Picture of Tally's yo-yo on my profile.**

**Thanks.**

**Review please.**

**=)-Z--Z  
**


End file.
